A clutch is a mechanical device that selectively transmits rotation from a driving shaft to a driven shaft. When a clutch is engaged, the driven shaft is rotated with the driving shaft. When a clutch is disengaged, the driven shaft is freed from the driving shaft.
Some clutches designed for use in high power systems include multiple clutch plates that engage one another such that friction between clutch plates transmits rotation through the clutch when engaged. In such designs, clutch plates may wear over time creating debris within the clutch assembly.